Le goût de la Réglisse
by ptite-ane
Summary: La Dame au chariot de friandise a elle aussi des préférences lorsqu'il s'agit de douceurs.


Le goût de la Réglisse

Dulcie rentrait à pied depuis la gare après avoir rangé les invendus de son chariot.

Aucun événement n'avait perturbé le trajet du Poudlard Express. Un soulagement et une déception. Elle souhaitait déballer une épopée à sa compagne, lui mettre l'eau à la bouche pour se délecter de son attention.

Il n'y aura que quelques petites anecdotes à grignoter au menu de ce soir.

En refermant la porte derrière elle, elle aperçut Irma dans sa robe couleur prune. Aussi distinguée qu'austère. Traditionnelle et pourtant unique.

— Tu vas au festin cette année ? demanda Dulcie.

— En effet.

Irma n'aimait pas s'encombrer de discussions. Directe, honnête, stricte.

Elle ne remuait ses lèvres que pour l'essentiel. Un ordre, une question, une urgence.

Petite, elle avait appris à tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler.

Plus grande, elle apprit à la tourner dans la bouche d'une autre.

— Et pourquoi ne pas rester ici, avec moi, ce soir ?

— Nous sommes ensemble tous les soirs de l'année sauf à la rentrée et à la fin des classes.

— Mais ça n'a lieu qu'une fois par an, comme un anniversaire. Je te prépare ton plat favoris pour l'occasion.

— Le garde-manger est vide, répliqua Irma d'un ton sec.

Cette dernière eut un geste brusque en voyant sa compagne tirer une baguette de sa poche puis la pointer sous son nez. L'instant de panique passé, elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard circonspect à Dulcie qui lui répondit de son chaleureux sourire.

— Non merci. Je préfère manger quelque chose de plus chaud et copieux qu'une baguette en réglisse, siffla Irma en écartant la friandise du dos de la main.

— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Dulcie tenta d'attraper les lèvres d'Irma mais celle-ci faisant une tête de plus, et aucun effort, impossible de l'atteindre.

Refusant de se laisser abattre, Dulcie humecta l'embout de la baguette pour ensuite le déposer contre le cou d'Irma. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de dégoût et tenta de se dégager mais trop tard : une sensation collante persistait là où la réglisse humidifiée l'avait touchée.

Cette fois, Irma n'eut d'autre choix que de se baisser pour permettre à Dulcie nettoyer ses bêtises en posant ses lèvres contre son cou, ses bras s'enroulant délicatement dans son dos.

Cependant même après avoir goûté, mordillé et sucé sa faute, Dulcie ne laissa pas Irma se redresser. La baguette en réglisse toujours en main, elle conservait la menace d'une nouvelle tâche contre la bibliothécaire impeccable. Profitant de cette position de force, elle dégusta un baiser.

— Il me reste à peine dix minutes pour me rendre à Poudlard. Tu me fais perdre mon t..., commença Irma avant d'être interrompue par la baguette en réglisse posée gentiment mais fermement sur sa bouche, tel un doigt imposant le silence.

— Ne dis pas de sottises.

Dulcie glissa la baguette contre les lèvres serrées de sa compagne. Emportée malgré elle, Irma mordit la friandise, contemplant Dulcie se lécher la pulpe des doigts. Après un nouveau baiser et un sourire, Dulcie serra Irma davantage et laissa ses mains se balader, se presser, se plonger dans la robe sombre. Les yeux fermés, chacune conservait le même goût sur leurs lèvres.

Dulcie admirait la réglisse.

Cette saveur particulière, ni amer, ni acide. Sucré mais sans drôlerie, tendre mais sans douceur. Un goût semblable à la vieillesse. Bien sûr elle pouvait chercher une excitation ailleurs, plus abrupte et conforme. Mais c'était ce goût là qu'elle voulait sur sa langue. Cette impression si unique en elle. Une racine, connue mais cachée, âgée mais immortelle.

Appréciée de peu. De moins en moins par les autres, par la société, par les jeunes.

Jeunes, elles ne l'étaient plus. Le corps d'Irma, fin et sec sous ses doigts, n'était pas celui de la jeune femme qui l'avait fasciné par son esprit. Son corps à elle, rond et relâché, n'attirait pas les regards comme auparavant.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant elle la gardait. La découvrait. La goûtait.

Son parfum si subtile, son goût inaltérable, son universalité.

Dulcie adorait ça. Les rides d'Irma aux coins de sa bouche, sa toison s'éclaircissant dans le crépuscule de leur vie, son calme lorsqu'elle se reposait contre l'onctuosité de son corps. Pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait redevenir jeune : la connaissance qu'elles détenaient l'une de l'autre rendait la vieillesse délectable. Dulcie avait étudié ce qui plaisait à sa compagne mais elle avait également appris à aimer certains gestes auparavant curieux, incongrus. Ceux d'Irma. Pour elle. Unique.

Les jambes d'Irma se délièrent. Sans résistance ni abandon. Dulcie y glissa une main, la seconde massant la jointure du cou et de l'épaule pour mieux détendre sa partenaire, tout en embrassant la mince poitrine qui s'exposait devant elle. Puis Irma la guida doucement vers un fauteuil, caressant une oreille exposée, à défaut de pouvoir la mordiller. Dulcie s'installa et approcha son visage de la toison de sa partenaire avant que celle-ci ne la repousse en soutenant son menton. Irma plia un genoux. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent alors, à la même hauteur. La baguette entre ses lèvres s'était raccourcie. Chacune avait l'eau à la bouche.

Personne ne pouvait vaincre la vieillesse.

Pas même les robes sombres. Ou les corsets strictes. Ni la pudeur.

Aucune résistance ne persistait.

Il ne restait plus qu'à se laisser aller. Se déguster, se lécher, se dévorer.

Un rapide baiser au goût de réglisse et le bustier de Dulcie s'abaissa. Irma y logea son visage et la baguette humectée y étala ses arômes. Douce vengeance.

Demain n'existera peut-être pas, alors autant se retenir l'une et l'autre ici, par des propos, des tournures, des jeux de mots et de langues.

Des caresses.

Perdre son temps.

Profiter de leur vieillesse.

Ensemble.

Irma se redressa légèrement. Dulcie lui offrit un sourire gourmand avant de mordiller ce qu'il restait de la baguette de réglisse entre les lèvres de sa compagne. Ses mains pétrissaient la chair, tendaient les lèvres, travaillaient les replis.

D'un regard, chacune comprit la situation : bien que terriblement affamées, aucune des deux n'avait le droit de poser sa bouche contre l'intimité de l'autre. Pas ce soir. Ce soir, leurs palais n'auraient le droit qu'au goût de la réglisse.

Les doigts de Dulcie, d'abord légers, s'accélérèrent. Un mouvement d'épaule lui permit d'exposer davantage sa poitrine désormais souillée par la friandise persistant entre les dents d'Irma. Cette dernière préféra rendre les délices accordés par Dulcie en déposant ses mains entre ses cuisses tendres. Les seins se rencontrèrent lorsqu'elle se pencha pour un nouveau baiser, toujours séparé d'une baguette.

La réglisse s'étendit, souveraine en cette nuit, semence de gourmandise, marquant les chairs et les peaux : sur les doigts agiles, dans le cou exposé, entre les mamelons saillants, dans les lèvres brûlantes, contre le tissus du canapé, mélangée aux effluves du plaisir.

Irma aimait jouer les guindée et se laissait souvent prendre à son propre rôle, mais ce dernier devenait flou durant les moments intimes.

Sa peau, ses sourires, ses regards affectueux étaient réservés à Dulcie.

Elle ne voyait pas la dame au chariot de friandise, elle la voyait elle et rien d'autre.

Un réconfort et une tendresse.

Une délectation.

Dulcie frissonna, Irma se pressa davantage contre elle. Une réponse au plaisir ressenti, offert, un geste irréfléchi et pourtant attendu. La satiété obtenue par des gestes semblables et pourtant les corps ne pourraient être plus différents.

Enfin il ne restait plus que le parfum de ce qui fut. Quelques tâches, des restes entre le corps de l'une et de l'autre, dégusté avec légèreté. Un plat qu'on lèche avec les doigts une fois terminé.

— J'ai raté le festin par ta faute, ronchonna Irma en regardant l'horloge sur la cheminée.

— Que dis-tu là ? C'est bien toi qui m'a tenue la baguette depuis mon arrivée.

Pas de réponse. La bibliothécaire était trop occupée à défroisser sa robe : même à la maison, elle se voulait impeccable. Sa compagne se releva en réajustant ses manches puis demanda :

— Alors, qu'est-ce que je prépare pour le dîner ?

— Je n'ai plus faim voyons.

— Voilà ce qui arrive quand on grignote des cochonneries avant le repas !

Irma jeta à Dulcie un de ses regards de rapace qu'elle conservait pour les élèves bruyants avant de lui accorder un minuscule sourire amusé.


End file.
